


Something In The Way

by The_Yoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Yoon/pseuds/The_Yoon
Summary: Taeil's life has always felt like it would be going nowhere. But as he finds those who love him, his life become a little bit easier than he always thought it was.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Something In The Way

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Rape/Non-Consensual Elements, Implied Childhood Abuse 
> 
> This is based off of my life experiences and what I hope my future will become. 
> 
> I've tried to represent this disorder as I experience it. Symptoms can vary but if you think I've gotten anything wrong you can leave a nice suggestion in the comments 
> 
> Thank you 
> 
> \- The Yoon :)

Autumn had finally come, Autumn was Taeil’s favourite season. It brought a sense of familiarity and warmth. He could never explain it, but he didn't have to, most people weren't interested in Taeil and he wasn't interested in them. 

He kicked the door to his shitty rundown apartment closed before stuffing his phone into his pocket, letting whatever Nirvana song that would play soothe him. 

The wind was cold against his feverish skin, finals had finished and with it any motivation Taeil had left. He dragged his hands through his straw-like hair sighing. 

Sometimes he struggled to find a purpose for himself. From the moment he opened his eyes to the world he was deemed unworthy. He was thrown away like a defect toy and was only good for show, he had no function. 

That's when Johnny had come. He remembered it well, he was around 8 when it had happened. He just couldn't take it anymore. Even in his childhood he'd contemplated why bad things were so attracted to him. 

That day had been hard, all days were hard but Taeil had hit a wall and he'd hit it hard. He sobbed in his room for hours as he waited for his parents to come tell him off but it never happened. 

“Hey, don’t cry Taeyomi. It's ok. I'll help you.” Johnny had hummed. Taeil had cried to himself as this strange voice sung him songs in his head. It wasn't like his voice but he couldn't place it. It wasn't someone he knew. 

The voice had a name, Johnny. And later a face. He hadn't remembered how he’d ended up in the forest near the swamp at his house but it was ok, he'd find a way out. He had adventures here many times with his cousin Jaehyun. 

“Taeil?!” It was Johnny, which was weird, because he was double sure there was no Seo family living in his area. He'd checked the phone books many times. 

“JohnJohn?” A boy around his age appeared from behind a tree grinning. He had big eyes and an even bigger bright, toothy smile. 

“Taeille! I haven't talked to you in weeks! Now you know what I look like!” Taeil laughed at Johnny’s cute lisp running to hug him. “Now we can play!” And the two had run through the towering trees and long grass before they'd collapsed laughing. 

When Taeil woke up in his bed, he felt like he had his first real friend. A full 18 years later and the feeling was still there. He knew Johnny wasn't exactly a “real” person now. But he was there for him, that's all that mattered. 

Taeil sat himself on the park bench smiling at the memories. Sometimes he longed for a time machine to go back and fix all his problems, but at the same time. He knew his life was better with all these people in it, he would never wish them away.

They'd done so much for him and gone through things Taeil could barely imagine in his worst nightmares. 

Donghyuck had given up the most. He'd come when Taeil was 16 and starting Year 10. It was like any day just a boring Tuesday, there was nothing special or unspecial about the day. Taeil had come home with an assignment to finish, but it was due in 2 weeks so he'd stuff into the bottom of his bag and let Johnny help him with it on the weekend. 

“Hey Taeil, you're home early!” His cousin exclaimed. She seemed surprised and Taeil was surprised too. He hadn’t heard anything about his cousin coming over anytime soon. He guessed it was just a last minute thing. He was comfortable with his cousin anyway. They'd grown up together spending every holiday except Christmas together playing Barbies. Taeil had been Ken and she’d be Barbie. 

“Let's watch a movie, Taeyomi~! How about Titanic?” She sang sweetly, exaggerating the end of each sentence. Taeil agreed happily, anything to get his mind off of his life he'd agree to. 

Taeil had been invested in the story and Kate Winslet’s beauty from the beginning but by the halfway mark his cousin seemed restless.  
“Taeil, if I wasn't your cousin, would you date me?” 

The boy mentioned almost choked his spit. Surely she wasn't serious. He suddenly felt uncomfortable thinking about all the times they'd showered and bathed together as young kids. But she was probably joking, so he'd go along with it.

“I mean you're pretty. But I guess I don't actually think I'd date you.” She pouted shifting onto the floor next to Taeil putting her hand on his shoulder.  
“But baby boy, you're so beautiful. Why waste all that on some ugly bitch, huh?”

The rest had happened so quickly Taeil couldn't breathe. He was on the floor being pinned down by someone he thought was a trusted family member. He felt panic rise in his chest and he failed to have any effect on her by struggling. 

By the time his bottom half was naked Taeil had faded away and Donghyuck was born. A tiny baby deer opening his eyes to the scary world for the first time while in the den of a mountain lion. 

Donghyuck had always been precious to Taeil like a little brother. He was so vulnerable and breakable. Taeil and Donghyuck helped each other and became stronger. He remembered when Johnny used to say it was like a house of falling cards being held up by leaning on each other. It didn't exactly make sense but Taeil thought it was a nice sentiment. 

Doyoung was probably the most practical out of them though. He'd come the latest but was probably the most important of his friends at the moment. 

Dongyoung was always organised and calm. As Taeil made the transition from having a school curriculum to guide him to being jobless, homeless and hoping to get enough money for higher education, the younger had been there for him the whole way through, holding his hand and guiding him.

Doyoung’s origin of existence was never exactly clear. There wasn't a huge trigger like Donghyuck or an announcement like Johnny. He'd just simply appeared in the forest one day while Donghyuck was taking a walk and that's how it had started. 

Dongyoung was set on them all becoming better and it really was working. Taeil had a home. He had people who would love him.

Taeil felt his cheeks become damp as he wept quietly. It wasn't out of sadness, he was just overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with the love he felt. He knew he could do anything as long as Johnny, Donghyuck and Doyoung were there to love him.

“Thank you.” Taeil whispered to himself as the night became colder, yet somehow, Taeil felt just a little bit warmer.


End file.
